<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bury me at makeout creek by sapphoblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469710">bury me at makeout creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade'>sapphoblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, also a bit ooc im sorry, but like, coffee shop AU, kinda slow at first cause theyre both dumb, not that slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a saiouma coffee shop au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokichi Oma/Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma/Shuichi Saihara, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Omasai, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai - Relationship, Saioma - Relationship, Saiou - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ch1 kinda sucks ngl but i promise itll get better and more fluffy in the next ones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi slumped into his old office chair for what felt like the hundredth time this day. The blue-haired boy shifted between working on the case to wandering around his cluttered room, finding any possible way to avoid dealing with yet another mundane case. Running his fingers through his now slightly shaggy hair (he'd gotten so caught up in his work that he’d totally forgotten to get his hair cut), he stared at the blank case file, and it felt as if it looked right back at him. He couldn’t do this, not right now. Shuichi settled on departing from his office, not for long, just so he’d have a fresh pair of eyes when he returned to his work.</p><p>Shuichi absent-mindedly stumbled into the coffee shop, still feeling exasperated over his struggle to solve his most recent case. The sweet aroma of freshly ground coffee filled his senses, and he immediately felt his muscles relax. <em>This will definitely help,</em> he thought. The queue to order was far from orderly, but Shuichi had time to kill, so he popped in his earphones and began to observe the shop. He appreciated some of the smaller details of the shop: the soft glow of the candles on each table; the gentle scuffs on the maroon linoleum flooring; the way each customer in the shop seemed to melt into the sofa lined booths, comfortable, safe and warm. He longed to feel that same sense of security, but the pending case still loomed over him.</p><p>Then something - well, someone - interrupted his thoughts. It was one of the baristas, he was young - about the same age as Shuichi, with a head of bright purple hair and matching eyes, they were a deep shade of purple - it reminded him of acres of land filled with assortments of flowers: verbenas, lilacs, lavenders, violets and-</p><p>“Hi! Can I take your order?”, the boy he’d just been admiring asked, followed by a gentle smile.</p><p>“Uh-“ Shuichi stammered. He tilted his head in response to Shuichi’s silence, causing his hair to bounce a little. <em>Shit. He’s so cute.</em> Shuichi thought, trying his best not to make it apparent that he might have just fallen for a complete stranger. He managed to mutter, “Um… yes, I’ll have a black coffee, please.”. Bitter, but maybe enough to help him to finally finish the case he’d been working on.</p><p>“Coming right up!”, the barista replied, and bounced over to his coworkers, informing them of the order he’d just taken. As Shuichi headed over to an empty booth, the purple-haired boy met his eyes and flashed a smile. Their interaction was brief, but enough for Shuichi’s face redden and heartbeat quicken to a pace he didn’t even know was possible. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to disguise how flustered he was. The barista seemed to notice his embarrassment and giggled, which didn’t help Shuichi’s dilemma one bit. His smile was so pretty, Shuichi observed.</p><p>The detective removed his hands from his face, accepting defeat - he couldn’t deny it, he was absolutely infatuated with this stranger. He placed his earbuds back into his ears while he waited for his drink to be brought to the booth he’d chosen, but after that commotion Shuichi deemed acquainting this perfect stranger much more important than the reason he originally came here. Shuichi noted how busy the coffee shop was, so he resigned into his seat and patiently observed the barista - he watched his mannerisms, each one cuter than the last and, from time to time, the barista would glance back at Shuichi with a look in his eyes too fond for words.</p><p>Eventually the purple-haired boy began to make his way over to the booth Shuichi had settled in, of course - he had expected a waiter to bring his drink but any moment with this stranger was a moment of bliss, so he made nothing of it. He glanced at his coffee and back at the barista, pausing to admire his eyes once again. Startling Shuichi, the boy exclaimed, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back in a minute!”.</p><p>Despite the unexpected request, he did as the boy asked, and waited for the others return. He hesitantly sipped his drink and looked around the coffee shop - noticing the lack of people around, and the remaining waiters, who swiftly collected the leftover plates, cutlery and coffee cups. <em>The store must be closing soon,</em> he inferred. Not long after this realisation, Shuichi and the mysterious stranger were the only two people left in the shop. The barista stepped out of what seemed to be the staff kitchen, (he had now changed out of his apron) and marched over to the blue-haired boy, and held out a hand. Instinctively, Shuichi shook his hand and watched as the barista took a seat right next to Shuichi. “I’m Kokichi Ouma! It’s nice to meet you!” he communicated with a level of confidence that took Shuichi by surprise, and naturally he too introduced himself, undeterred by the awkwardness of the situation. They chatted for a while, happily getting to know each other, while either boy analysed their newfound crush: every feature; every strand of hair; every soft chuckle or adorable smile.</p><p>Abruptly, Kokichi explained, “Excuse me if this is too blunt, but I noticed you checking me out earlier, and since- “.</p><p>“Gah! I- I wasn’t! I swear!”, Shuichi blurted in an attempt to salvage the dignity he had left, but they were both far too aware that the detective was lying.</p><p>Kokichi acknowledged the awkwardness of the situation and stood up, handing the other boy a small slip of paper before leaving. “Hey, maybe I misread the situation but if you ever feel like hanging out, that’s my number. See ya! Or not!” he stated as he waltzed out of the shop.</p><p>Shuichi followed, still in awe over what just happened. “Bye, for now I guess.” he muttered, and began to walk home before being startled by a car that passed them.</p><p>Reflexively, he bolted backwards into the arms of the boy behind him, eliciting a chuckle from Kokichi. “Ouma-kun! I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”, he stammered. Taking a step away from the barista, who seemed to be unphased, he hesitantly asked, “I’m so sorry, but would you mind accompanying me to my flat? It’s just that it’s so dark it doesn’t seem safe for either of us walking all alone! Right?”. Kokichi agreed and they began to head towards the taller boy’s home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wow they finally kiss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was quite long so i split it into two chapters, ill probably post the second half later this week if ppl want me to idk also please b gentle cause,,, like,,,, i literally have no clue how to write fluffy stuff ahfldjashlajls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They continued to walk in silence, and gusts of wind that were strong enough to pierce the tension between them sent shivers down each of their spines. Despite the quietness, they had an unspoken awareness of each other. Kokichi acknowledged the body heat of the boy beside him, gently brushing the tips of his fingers against Shuichi’s palms from time to time. As their journey continued, Shuichi felt his fingers brush against Kokichi’s once again, so he tenderly slipped his hand into the shorter boy’s, their fingers perfectly intertwining - like two puzzle pieces that were designed for each other, or an antique key sliding into the ideal lock. Kokichi observed the taller boy’s act of affection and stared into his eyes with a look of surprise, and appreciation. Shuichi copied, staring into the smaller boy’s wide eyes, and appreciating the way the soft glow of the moon and the dim street lights highlighted every tone of purple in Kokichi’s eyes, the graceful curves of his cheekbones and the somewhat elegant strands of plum-coloured hair that had fallen across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Shuichi swept a lock of hair behind Kokichi’s ear. His hand lingered there for a moment, until it drifted towards Kokichi’s rosy cheeks; he too raised his hand, placing it on top of Shuichi’s. They stared into each others eyes, cherishing their moment of intimacy. Soon Kokichi had pulled the taller boy closer, the proximity between their lips shrinking quickly. Barely hesitating, Shuichi leant forward and closed the gap between them, their lips clumsily brushing together, combatting the desolate winds around them by pulling each other closer, their noses brushing together and lips carelessly dancing around each other. Shuichi felt the heat radiating off Kokichi, and leant towards him, deepening the kiss. Time felt as if it’d stopped, and they basked in each others warmth, savouring every second they spent together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>theyre both cold n sleepy u know what that means!! (theyre gonna snuggle)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i dont know if ill write any more chapters of this cause i wanna move onto other projects but uhh ill do a couple more if any1 wants me to??? i dunno homeslices just lmk in the comments if u liked this fic n ill come back to this after writing some other stuff!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their loving embrace was interrupted by the clouds that’d formed above them. Crisp droplets of rain descended from the sky and dampened their clothes. They paused - Shuichi still cupping his crush’s face, excited over the reciprocation of feelings. He took a moment before he leaning back, taking a deep breath, and softly smiling at Kokichi - disregarding the now heavy rainfall. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and felt him rest his head against his torso, each boy reminiscing on what’d just happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had no idea he genuinely felt the same way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shuichi thought, flustered thinking about the kiss he’d just shared with Kokichi. His train of thought was broken by the increase in intensity of the storm, that was lighting up the sky with bolts of lightning and startling the companions with snaps of thunder. Shuichi grasped Kokichi’s hand once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Kokichi to the door to his house, with a much faster pace than before, and apprehensively asked, “Ouma-kun, I know we’ve only just met, but would you maybe want to stay the night? It’s just so cold outside, and I-”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to! But didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers? I might be a murderer and you wouldn’t even know! Juuuust kidding, that was a lie! Nishishi~”, he interrupted, giggling, and in a surprisingly lighthearted tone considering the comment he’d just made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was taken aback by the concept of Kokichi being so dangerous, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Kokichi walking on his own in the melancholy weather and at this time of night; so naturally, he ignored any worries and shoved his key into the door and twisted it around in the lock until he heard a satisfying click. The door slid open, and Shuichi escorted the smaller boy in, locking the door behind him. The house was small, but in an endearing way. Kokichi followed Shuichi through a narrow corridor to what he assumed to be the taller boys room. The deep indigo walls were adorned with various items: narrow oak shelves topped with cactus plants; cool-toned landscape paintings that complimented the tones of blue in the fluffy woolen rug beneath their feet; fairy lights messily strung across the room and navy blue and white curtains hanging from a horizontal oak pole, almost reaching the ceiling.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charmed by the house’s cozy qualities, Kokichi observed in silence as Shuichi lit some candles that were set out on his bedside table, filling their senses with a warm scent of spiced oranges and plums. Shuichi then made his way over to the curtains, pulling them shut and masking the despair of the outside world, the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the window pane still remained. The weather wasn’t as bad now, but Shuichi saw no harm in letting his crush stay the night. “Thank you for letting me stay over, Saihara-chan! Your house is so lovely!” Kokichi said, strangely sincere (but still quite playfully).</span>
  <em>
    <span> It was as if the mischievous mask from earlier that day had started to fade,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shuichi noted, watching the purple-haired boy standing politely in the doorway to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi gestured for Kokichi to step into the room, making sure to close the door behind him to keep the room warm. As the door shut, a burst of wind sent chills down both of their spines, which reminded Shuichi of their waterlogged clothes. Embarrassed with his lack of hospitality, Shuichi hastily rifled through a set of draws, pulling out a large black t-shirt with a My Chemical Romance logo on the front. Holding the shirt out towards Kokichi, he rambled, “I know it’s not much, but I don’t think I have anything in your size. And there’s not much use staying in these clothes since we got caught up in the storm, we’ll freeze to death if we don’t change! I hope this is alright…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi reached for the t-shirt, holding it up against his body. They both giggled at the difference in size - not only was he short, he had a relatively petite frame, making the shirt look even bigger. Still quietly laughing, Kokichi thanked the taller boy for his kindness and turned around to change into what would be his pyjamas for tonight. Surprised by Kokichi’s boldness, Shuichi turned around too. He felt his face heat up, a pale blush spreading from his cheek to his ears while he anxiously fiddled with his nails, chipping his black nail polish. After a moment, he pulled down a soft flannel shirt and a pair of loose navy trousers, he changed quickly and awaited a signal from Kokichi to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” Kokichi exclaimed, showing off his new outfit. Shuichi turned around and smiled, he couldn’t help but notice the way the t-shirt sloped over one shoulder, displaying Kokichi’s slender collarbones and pale skin. Before speaking, he took a moment to appreciate the way that the lighting accentuated each of the shorter boy’s features, and the slight waves that had formed in Kokichi’s hair from the rain. He cleared his throat and reminded himself that the gloomy weather was the only reason Kokichi was still here with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s big but you look great!”, Shuichi smiled. He retrieved a fluffy blanket from an oak wardrobe in the corner of the room and sat down on the small couch beside it. “I’ll sleep here, and you can have the bed.”, he said, gesturing towards a double bed in the middle of the room. It was definitely big enough for the both of them, but Shuichi didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. “Is there anything else you need? I’ve got some snacks and stuff in the kitchen if you’d like.”, the taller boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a kind offer, Shuichi! I’d kiiiiill for some Panta right now, have you got any?”, Kokichi said, in an almost sickly-sweet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I’ll go grab it for you, but please don’t touch any of my stuff while I’m gone.”, he said, reluctant to leave after remembering some of the questionable things Kokichi had said earlier that night. He trudged down the hallway, feeling his lack of sleep weighing on him. Although, he often spent nights awake working on almost unsolvable cases. Once he reached the kitchen, he grabbed the Panta the smaller boy had requested and glanced at the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez. How is it already midnight? No wonder I feel so tired, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shuichi thought as he headed back to his room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi handed over the fizzy grape drink to Kokichi, and took a seat next to him on the bed. Kokichi sipped his drink and then set it down on the bedside table adjacent to him, and turned to Shuichi. They began with small talk and started chatting to each other, but each sentence became more personal than the last. The more Shuichi learnt about the shorter boy, the more he felt himself falling in love with him, although from time to time he’d zone out - focused on nothing but the sheer prettiness of the boy beside him was. He considered himself lucky to have the luxury of spending time with Kokichi, regardless of the somewhat concerning comments he’d make between sips of Panta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to stay awake, Shuchi focused on the sound of Kokichi’s voice - and despite being eager to continue listening to Kokichi’s adorable ramblings, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. The softness of Kokichi’s voice was akin to a lullaby, and Shuichi slumped down under the covers. The shorter boy noticed Shuichi’s sleepiness, and adjusted his position from sitting up against the bed frame, to underneath the covers alongside Shuichi. Barely awake, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and unconsciously nuzzled his head into the nook of Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi smiled, and gently placed his hand on top of Shuichi’s - which were delicately wrapped around his waist. They held each other, and basked in each others warmth, relishing the time they spent together. Kokichi felt clouds form over his eyes, and he too fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh uhh btw if u have any requests im happy to do them! my writing isnt great but ive got more free time than usual so if any1 wants me to write something just say so!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>